


Something I Never Told You

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I hated S8 this is my way of coping, Laith, M/M, Mcmullet, Mention of Allura - Freeform, No one hate me, Season 8 Spoilers, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: 5 years after Allura's sacrifice, Keith decides to visit Lance on the farm, as a way of helping him cope with it. But little do they both know that something that Keith has always felt but Lance never knew.





	Something I Never Told You

Lance was busy taking care of the ancient Altean flowers to even notice that a ship had landed in front of the farmhouse. The sad thing about him tending to the flowers, was that they were bringing back memories of the beautiful Princess Allura, who he was proud that he was able to call his. He picked one up, observing the beautiful pink pedals that sprouted from the stem. Lance's eyes began to water, but he just used his sleeve to wipe them away.

Soon enough, the Cuban boy heard footsteps coming from behind him. Every time a step was taken, it could easily be heard because of the dirt. The ex-Red Paladin slowly turned around, and once he saw who it was, a smile started to form across his cheeks. The figure was dressed in Blade of Marmora armor, with the face covered by the mask while the hood was pulled over the head. The figure reached their arm towards the hood, pulling it down so it just rested on their back. Lance's smile widened even more when he saw the face of said figure. Keith smiled widely back at him, walking towards his friend again. Lance drops the flower and runs to his half-Galran friend, embracing him into a tight hug. Even though it caught him off guard, he still hugged Lance back, and honestly enjoyed it.

Once the hug breaks, the two of them head to a nearby tree and lay down against the grass in the shade.

"It's really good to see you, man," Lance lay on his back, staring up at the leaves of the tree. "I honestly miss seeing you around all the time." Keith was laying on his back as well, right beside him. He smiles to himself, turning his head to look at Lance's face.

"It's good to you too," Keith chuckles, with a soft smile staying on his face. "And you're definitely right, I miss seeing you around, that's actually one of the reasons I decided to come by. Other than what day it is today." Lance turns to face towards his grizzled friend with a frown on his face, knowing full well of what he meant. And he could be very sensitive about this day.

Today makes it officially five years since Allura sacrificed herself, the day that Lance received his Altean marks from the girl that he always wanted. 

“Then how come you’re here rather than at the celebration of Allura?” Lance asks softly. Keith turned to face him as well, looking straight into his friend’s eyes. 

“Because I knew you wouldn’t come and I wanted to be here for you.” 

This answer honestly surprised Lance, Keith could be out celebrating with their other friends, honoring Allura’s memory. But instead, he decided to be here for the one person that would be at least a little mopey about it. Tears started to well up in his eyes, thinking about the words that Allura said to her before they all lost her. Keith saw this and pulled Lance into a comforting hug. As he cried, Keith felt his heart ache just at the thought of Lance being sad ever. 

“Lance, I understand that you miss her,” Keith whispered into his ear. “But, remember what you said to me when Shiro disappeared?” 

Lance thought back to that moment and it made him chuckle slightly. “You’re not the only one hurting man. We’re all right there with you. But you know he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on.” But then his eyes widened. He pulled back from the hug, sitting up from the grass. 

“Lance? What’s wrong?” Keith sat up as well, not taking his eyes off of his friend for one second.

“In that moment, how come I was the only one that was able to get through to you when you missed Shiro?” This question caused his friend to actually turn away from him, for the first time since they started talking. This caused Lance to feel suspicious so he reached his hand out to Keith’s face, turning him towards him. 

“This isn’t about me though, we’re talking about how you’re feeling right now-“

“No, you don’t get to pull that on me. What was the reason for that?” Lance told him sternly. Keith’s eyes widened and he couldn’t pull his hand away from him because of it.

Keith sighed and took Lance’s hand in his own. “It’s because you’ve always been my stability. You’re my voice of reason, one of the people I trust the most, the one that I’ve wanted by my side.” There was no possible way for Lance to respond to this information. Keith Kogane, the one who is not the best when it comes to talking about his feelings, just told him that he was his stability. It shouldn’t be as big a deal as Lance was making it, but it honestly was. Despite that Keith had almost always believed in him, Lance never really knew how to handle it. 

“There is more, but this might explain better than words can.” Keith took Lance’s hand and placed it against his heart. This caused Lance’s eyes to widen even more. He knew what this gesture means, he had done the same thing with Allura’s hand on their first date.   
“You’re not messing with me right now are you?” All Lance could get out were these words, but Keith’s expression doesn’t change at all.

“Not now, not ever,” Keith’s tightened his grip on Lance’s hand. “No matter who you were with, or what happened, I fell in love with you. When we watched that sunset together, that’s probably when I realized that you were it for me, but I couldn’t tell you because you were going on a date with Allura. Even if I couldn’t have you, I will always put your happiness before my own.” Once he was finished, he finally let go of the Cuban boy’s hand, getting off of the ground. Smiling one last time, Keith looked away sadly. But before he could get any further, he was cut off by a hug from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Season 8 was very disappointing to me. I feel like they ruined Lance's character, pushed several of the main characters to the sidelines, and it focused too much on Allura. But this show will always have a special place in my heart, no matter what. It helped me feel light that I hadn't felt in a long time. It gave me Klance, their relationship is my soulmate, I'll never love anyone the way I love their bond. Voltron, even though I feel like you deserved better then that final season, I love you and I will cherish the joy you brought me. And I left this open ended because I feel like it was the best place to end.   
> ~Autie


End file.
